


Oblivious Senses.

by finnigannyles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anyway Yuuri pisses himself lol, M/M, Omorashi, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: anonymous  asked:"Do you need to go potty?" Victor + Yuuri with Yuuri wetting c:(Tumblr: pissfics)





	Oblivious Senses.

“Do you need to go potty, Yuuri?” The Russian practically cooed into the younger male’s ear. A shiver ran up Yuuri’s spine and he exhaled a bit.

“Vitya.. I’m fine, I promise..” Yuuri mumbled as Victor rested his hands on Yuuri’s hips. He took a good look at Yuuri’s face before his face lit up and he clapped once.

“Okay! Back to practice then!” Victor declared; oblivious as ever. Yuuri only sighed a small sigh of relief and nodded. At the moment they were both back in Japan practicing for the next season. Ever since they all saw Yurio win and how much passion he put into his program, everyone’s been inspired. With that being said, Yuuri enjoys practicing with his loved one greatly. They both give each other advice and what things look wrong and such. But one thing Victor noticed today was that Yuuri seemed a bit.. fidgety. And he absolutely couldn’t figure out why. Well. He had an assumption but Yuuri already shot it down. But nonetheless Victor still thinks he needs the bathroom. They have to stay hydrated after all. As the day went on, the two lovers kept practicing on the rink but as time went on, Yuuri had to go pee more. But he couldn’t just.. stop and leave abruptly.. So, he kept going. But with every movement, Victor could tell something was wrong.

“Yuuri!” He cried out as he came to an abrupt stop which scared the younger male half to death. He also may or may not have leaked a bit. Oh no. With that being said, Yuuri stopped too and looked up at Victor.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked; his voice quivering a bit due to his desperation. Victor made a puzzled face and crossed his arms.

“I could ask you the same thing. You’ve been acting off all day, you’ve barely landed any of your.. jumps..” The Russian was starting his long list of observations but his voice trailed off when he heard a trickling noise, followed by a splattering noise. He then looked up at Yuuri and his blue eyes widened; his cheeks flushed. At that very moment, Yuuri was slightly doubled over, eyes closed, and was peeing at full force. There was no way that he could hold it. But nonetheless Victor watched the other empty his bladder. This went on for about a minute. When the stream finally ended, Victor looked over at the other and put a hand on his back; rubbing circles into it as Yuuri stood up straight.

“You wanna go home, take a bath, and watch movies?”

“..Yeah. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
